creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RetardoTheMagnificent
Yep. Advice taken. RetardoTheMagnificent 15:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Cat-Orgies If the pasta already has a cat-orgy like Beings or Gods or whatever...adding another one is a NO NO unless it SPECIFICALLY states there are Gods, Beings, Ghosts, or whatever...if not then no more!!!!! Next time...BANHAMMER BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 03:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) All these pictures.. Why are you adding so many? some of them don't seem that relevant to the story. Weirdozzy 02:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No reason in particular, I just feel the need to do something. Plus, I don't think they're that ''non-relevant. RetardoTheMagnificent 02:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) does your Signature contribute towards your Picture count? Weirdozzy 22:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Haven't paid much attention to be honest. They may though. If you want me to get rid of 'em that's fine. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'Retardo']]'TheMagnificent 22:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC)' Yes please, I am not accusing you, but it would be seen as pointsgamming if you are adding a picture literally every time you post. Weirdozzy 02:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Midwest The Removing of a picture, after YOU put it there? explain please? Weirdozzy 21:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded it as an image, yes, but someone else added it to the article. When using an image as a thumbnail, it'll credit it to the image's orignal uploader, not the poster. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'''Retardo]]TheMagnificent 00:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) What's up? So I've noticed some pastas have cannibalism in them. You know, eating human flesh, killing people for their meat, that kind of stuff. Would it be possible that this site would have a new category/genre of Cannibalism? Savveh 03:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Stay Savvy This guy isnt an admin or a mod...so asking him will do no good. Weirdozzy 04:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Do not add weird Don't add it to a pasta if it already has other categories. Weirdozzy 18:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to be a mod to clean up grammar, if you see something that needs reporting, report it to me, since Im the most active admin at the moment Weirdozzy 01:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Journal Entries You originally started the Journal Entries pasta from the Books of Sand blog, right? I was wondering, do you think it would be better title as "Books of Sand"? I think it would help it stand out more, but I wanted to get your opinion on it before I did anything. --King Starscream 14:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. Go ahead. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'Retardo']]TheMagnificent 22:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy 1 year anniversary on the wiki! 18:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Danke. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'Retardo]]TheMagnificent 23:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Magazine article Hi I'm writing an article for Continue Magazine about games crossing over with mythology - I'd really like to talk to you about your Morrowing Mod story - could you drop me an email at craig@gamingdaily.co.uk if you'd like to be part of the feature? Cheers Waste Manager 09:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Craig Sorry to dissappoint, but it's not my story and to take credit for it would be underhanded. If I knew who the author was, I'd happily give you a username or some other handle he/she goes by, but the story (as I found it) was written Anonymously. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'Retardo]]TheMagnificent 23:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) It is surprising To see that you are still active on this wikia. :> \iint 00:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I've been pretty off and on, though. Especially since most new pastas are either Pokemon, Lost Episodes, MLP or other stuff I have biases towards. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'Retardo]]TheMagnificent 00:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC) --Cheese Lord (talk) 04:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) --Cheese Lord (talk) 07:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Homeless man image James, The homeless man image is a perfect reference image I would like to use to draw a sketch of. I would like to enter the resultant drawing into an Art exhibition where it could be sold. What are your copyright restrictions on this image? Cheers, BradBradspencer (talk) 01:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) 'USE OF THUMPS' Hi RetardoTheMagnificent Im a third year animation student at Falmouth University, Id love to use your story 'Thumps' as my final major project. BluePear (talk) 11:52, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Not done Hero.exe is not done yet I will finish it soon! Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello. You don't know me. I am rarely on this site. Every once and a while I see Creepy Pastas posted on ifunny and I read them. I came across one in particular that intrigued me. It is titled "Old Photo": http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Photo Since you added the picture to the page, I assume you are the author. If you are, please continue. If not, please direct me to the person who is the author. I'm an aspiring filmmaker and I love turning stories into films. I would love to have you're permission to turn this story into a short film. It probably wont actually happen anytime soon, but I'd like the permission for when the time comes. I'd also like to know more about the photo. Were did it originate? Would I be able to use it in the short film? Any info on it would be appreciated. I did notice on your profile that you are inactive, so you may never see this. I really hope you do though. Cheers. KM98 (talk) 17:42, August 15, 2013 (UTC)John Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. '''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules.' Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 17:13, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to use your story in a free anthology Hi, I'm organizing a creepypasta anthology, which has gathered a fair bit of support on Reddit and Twitter (including SlimeBeast himself, and /r/NoSleep King Anton Scheller). I'm looking for some scary stories with amazing twists, and when I came across your story "Candy", I knew it was perfect! Soooooooo, I was wondering if you would allow me to use "Candy" in the anthology. Of course, you would be notified first when it is released, and credited fully. Even if you choose to not allow me to use it, which I would perfectly understand being an incredibly amateur writer myself, could you at least let me know ASAP? Thanks, 3go3 (talk) 16:23, November 28, 2013 (UTC) An Oblivion Mod and your permission Hello i am a youtuber and one of the things i do is read and review gaming creepypasta. i would like your permision to read and review An Oblivion mod on a monetized video. of course i will give you credit and put a link to the story. do i have your permission? TheSolubleGamer (talk) 20:27, January 31, 2014 (UTC)TheSolubleGamer Mr widemouth is one of the best pastas I have read in a while. Very good job, I am impressed. Information on the story "No End House" Hello, I am with Chilling Tales for Dark Nights and we produce creepypasta narrations for release on YouTube and our site excusively and I would like to get more information on the story "No End House". I would like to know if you are the auhor or if you have any information pertaining to who the original author might be. I appreciate your time today, Jester667 (talk) 21:39, June 10, 2014 (UTC)Jester667 Is this Retardo the Magnificnt?Jschneeky (talk) 07:46, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I am wondering if you claim to be the author of the creepypasta "Dreamcatcher"?Jschneeky (talk) 07:50, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey mate I was hoping to talk to you about use of your JVK story. Please get in touch so we can discuss it further Regards, James 0ntoast (talk) 07:23, June 10, 2016 (UTC)